ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Con of Rath
Primus}} Con of Rath is the thirty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins with Gwen waiting for Ben and Kevin so that they can go to the beach. She is anxious because each of their trips is stopped by Plumber business. Just then, two aliens beam in. They introduce themselves as Ambassador Zaw-Veenull and Cicily from the planet Lewoda. They ask Ben to deliver a peace offering to their enemy, the Pantophage. The offering is Cicily's baby son and their crown prince, the Tiffin. Energy crackles on the Omnitrix when the Tiffin comes near him, but Ben denies anything being wrong. Zaw-Veenull gives them a gold credit cube, which has no spending limit, and a powerful ship, impressing Kevin. Ben assures Zaw-Veenull that they will deliver the Tiffin and the Omnitrix continues crackling. In the ship, Gwen feels uneasy about using a baby as a peace offering and feels that Zaw-Veenull is hiding something. The Omnitrix malfunctions and transforms Ben into a new alien named Rath. Rath immediately starts throwing things around and screaming at the Tiffin. Kevin leaps onto Rath and Rath viciously attacks him. Gwen puts a Mana bubble on Rath's head. Rath screams and quickly uses up all of his air before passing out. When Rath awakens, he is bound by mana and immediately picks a fight with Kevin. Gwen tells Rath that he is an Appoplexian, an aggressive, battle-hungry, unintelligent species. Gwen releases Rath and he tries to transform back into Ben, but fails. Rath then tries to tear off the Omnitrix, but he fails at that as well. Rath is hungry, so they go to a restaurant in space. Argit is there and he goes to talk to Kevin. Kevin speaks to him about the Tiffin, much to Gwen's displeasure due to not trusting Argit. Argit slinks off and calls someone when The Vreedle Brothers arrive, much to Gwen and Kevin's shock. The Vreedles reveal that they are clones made by their parents with an expired kit and then ask for the Tiffin, due to intending to hold him for ransom. Kevin wants to give the Tiffin to the Vreedles, but Rath objects. When the Vreedles see Rath, they get scared and offer 1,000 credits to anyone that helps them. The restaurant patrons produce guns. Rath attacks the Vreedles and fights the aliens. The aliens try to take the Tiffin, and Gwen and Kevin fight them. Octagon shoots Rath, but he is unharmed, and gets angry because Octagon destroyed his food. Rath quickly defeats Octagon and Rhomboid, blasting them into space. The team leaves, with Kevin dragging Rath back to the ship. Kevin and Gwen are worried that Rath will never be able to transform back into Ben. Suddenly, they are attacked by Incursean Commander Sangfroid, who is against their mission. He tells them to prepare to be boarded and killed, but Rath yells at him and jumps into the Incursean ship. He defeats the soldiers and attacks Sangfroid. Rath returns to his ship after having negotiated with Sangfroid. The Incurseans still attack them, angering Rath. Kevin pushes the ship's engines to their full power and heads towards a black hole. He is able to maneuver away, but the Incureans are sucked in. Later, Rath develops a soft spot for the Tiffin and Kevin says that the engine is damaged, but he has found what he needs to fix it: Taydenite. This angers Rath, as he says that every time Taydenite comes up, Vulkanus tries to kill them. Kevin doesn't believe him, but Vulkanus shows up and orders his minions to kill the team. Vulkanus makes fun of Rath, which makes Rath furious. Kevin tries to negotiate with Vulkanus for some Taedenite. He offers 10 times the going rate for Taydenite, but Vulkanus declines. Rath yells at him, calling him a baby man and saying that Kevin's deal was a great deal. Vulkanus tells his minions to kill the team. They engage in a fight and Rath pulls Vulkanus out of his suit and takes Taydenite for the ship after destroying Vulkanus's supply. They finally arrive at the Pantophage home planet. Cicily contacts them and tells the Tiffin that she is proud of him. She begs Rath not to give the Tiffin to the Pantophage, but he refuses. After the team land, they go to the Pantophage's king, Jarett. Rath gives him the Tiffin, and Jarett puts the Tiffin on a pie and eats it, shocking the team. Rath tells Jarett he thought the Tiffin was going to be kept as a peace offering; Jarett tells him that he is all that plus a rare delicacy and that's what a peace offering is on Pantophage, making Rath furious. He jumps down Jaretts throat and rescues the Tiffin. Then, he tells Jarett that he will do much worse if he dares declare war on the Lewodans. They go outside and Zaw-Veenull and Cicily arrive. Cicily is overjoyed to see the Tiffin alive. Rath tells Zaw-Veenull to never speak to him again. They leave with the Tiffin and Rath transforms back into Ben, who assumes that interference from the Tiffin kept him as Rath, to which Kevin states that he is right. Ben, angry at Kevin for not telling him sooner, transforms into Rath again and yells at him, which prompts Kevin to silently cry for help. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben transforms into Rath for the first time. *Ben and the team are to deliver the Tiffin to Jarett, but have many obstacles and meet a lot of old enemies. Minor Events *Rath's species is revealed. *The Space Cafe is featured for the first time. *It is revealed Gwen doesn't approve of Kevin's association with Argit. Characters Debuts *Zaw-Veenull *Cicely *Tiffin *Sangfroid *Jarett Omnitrix Alien Debuts *Rath Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tiffin (first appearance) *Zaw-Veenull (first appearance) *Cicely (first appearance) Villains *Argit *Vulkanus *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle *Incurseans **Sangfroid (first appearance; death) *Jarett (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath (first appearance; x2; first time was unintentional transformation) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The title of the episode is a play on the Star Trek movie The Wrath of Khan. *When Jarett says "Certainly you realize this means war", is similar to Looney Tunes when Bugs Bunny recites Groucho Marx's infamous sentence "Of course you realize this means war" when he is offended. *Argit comments on Kevin's mutated form by saying, "Kevin! Long time, no see. You look different. Did you get a haircut?", a phrase which is very similar to his comment about Kevin's form in Simple when he says, "Kevin! Long time, no see! You look different. Did you cut your hair?" Trivia *Despite being confirmed to have died in Busy Box, the Vreedle Brothers reappear in this episode. The Vreedle Brothers go on to explain that they are in fact clones created by their parents via an "expired cloning kit". *Before the team leave Earth with the Tiffin, Ben speaks in third person to Zaw-Veenull. This foreshadows Rath's appearance, as he usually speaks in third person. *Some of the aliens in the Space Cafe resemble the alien heroes or villains that appeared in the original series, such as in The Big Tick, Grudge Match and Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba